Prison Dorrée
by Nathy91
Summary: J'entendais des bruits, j'étais bien, calme, détendue. Ca faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie ainsi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'entendais tant d'agitation autour de moi, que se passait il ?


**Rêve déchu ? **

Prologue

J'entendais des bruits, j'étais bien, calme, détendue. Ca faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie ainsi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'entendais tant d'agitation autour de moi, que se passait il ?

Je tente de demander, mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres, j'essaie d'ouvrir mes yeux mais mes paupières sont trop lourdes, je suis plongée dans le noir. J'essaie de me relever mais je ne peux bouger, comme attachée je fini par lâcher prise, mon esprit vagabonde je flotte dans un nuage de coton velouté.

J'oublie peu à peu cette agitation je ne suis plus là pour personne le silence me plonge dans la solitude, cette solitude qui me hante et à laquelle j'essaie d'échapper.

J'ai beau crier on ne m'entend pas. Je m'enfonce dans ce sable mouvant et me laisse aller aux rêves en noir et blanc.

Début

« Flash back »

Mariée et mère de famille voulant tellement plaire a mon époux, j'avais fini par oublier mes ambitions et qui j'étais, seul comptait le bonheur de mes proches.

Me reléguant toujours à la dernière position, à un tel point que je finissais par ne plus ressembler à rien, la sonnette d'alarme avait résonné en moi je devais agir et au plus vite.

J'entrepris sans rien dire un régime drastique qui me coûta beaucoup d'efforts a tel point que mon organisme en fut tout déréglé mais cela en valait la chandelle, enfin j'était redevenue belle dans le reflet du miroir que je n'évitais plus , privations et sacrifices ont payés, mais mon corps avait subi tant de traumatismes en un temps si court qu'il fallut par la suite passer sur la table d'opération.

Un corps parfait un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie mais pour combien de temps ?

Trop heureux de pouvoir montrer sa « chose », les repas se succédèrent au détriment de ma ligne de conduite à suivre, mais j'arrivais à tenir le coup dans les premiers temps mais fini par lâcher prise.

Et bien trop vite les kilos si durement perdus revinrent peu à peu pas tous c'est certain mais trop malgré tout.

Essayant de palier cet aspect je me retransformais en ménagère irréprochable, m'occupant de tout, maison courses devoirs enfants, travaillant des heures durant ne sortant plus m'enfermant de nouveau tel un Bernard l'ermite dans sa coquille je me constituai une prison dorée sans même m'en apercevoir.

J'avais beau faire attention à mon alimentation, mon corps trop usé ne voulais plus écouter et entendre raison, j'avais atteint un semblant de stabilité avait du mal à m'habiller convenablement, avait un dégout de mon reflet de nouveau.

Le regard des autres sur moi me brulait je me consumais de honte et allait me refugier dans ma prison dorée attendant mon bien aimé qui était de moins en moins pressé de rentrer, puis qui était trop épuisé pour discuter.

Il ne supportait plus les enfants, rentrait et s'installait devant son écran d'ordinateur ou de télévision je devais faire avec, et attendre qu'il soit d'humeur.

Il n'était jamais l'heure pour ceci ou cela ce que je faisais n'était jamais bien, que ce soit pour les enfants pour lui pour la maison le linge mon travail rien non absolument rien.

Nous avions toujours des rapports physiques mais plus de mots gentils de petites attentions, même les promesses d'escapades partaient les unes après les autres en fumée sous prétexte de budget trop serré. Pourtant le plus gros des endettements était bien terminé la maison était payée, il était vrai que nous avions des sommes à sortir pour les factures prévisibles plus des travaux que nous avions provisionné et que j'allais avoir besoin de soins dentaires importants mais rien d'insurmontable pour autant, mais il en faisait une montagne.

Je devais donc ronger mon frein et mes idées noires pour éviter d'exploser, je ne disais plus rien j'avais finis par perdre mon sourire, j'avais envie de partir mais je ne le pouvais pas j'étais bel et bien prisonnière de ma prison dorée, ma vie bien rangée était ma plus grande peine.

Alors je me levais chaque matin vaquais à mes occupation enfin obligations, enfants maison travail, école repas tout ce train-train répétitif sans aucune lueur d'amélioration, je ne pouvais plus vivre ainsi, sans expression n'ayant plus personne a qui me confier, j'étais prête à m'effondrer.

Mes seuls moments de réconfort étaient l'évasion par l'écriture et la lecture, m'imaginant dans la peau d'une héroïne j'étais belle désirable et aimée passionnément, je finis par me perdre entre mon identité et celle de mon personnage central et j'étais bien, mais la réalité avait fini par me rattraper.

Je n'étais pas celle qui peuplait mes récits, je n'étais qu'une quadragénaire perdue triste et désabusée, je déambulais sur un fil fragile telle une funambule je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même enfermé dans ma bulle.

Tentant de me raccrocher à la vie pour mes enfants pour égayer__mon monde, jusqu'au jour où sur ma route je le vis, nos regards se sont croisés il m'a souri et je me suis sentie envahir de chaleur, je sentais mon cœur dans ma poitrine battre de nouveau moi qui le croyais mort.

Je devais apprendre à le connaitre à l'approcher à pas de velours, comment s'y prendre quand on est persuadée de n'être qu'une chose répugnante depuis si longtemps ?

Il était devenu mon obsession, mon sourire renaissait même si ce n'était pas bien, je n'avais rien fait de mal je n'étais coupable que par les pensées qui étaient remplies de ses images ses paroles ses mots enregistrés gravés dans ma mémoire ils étaient si doux et agréable, enfin une personne avec qui dialoguer c'était un signe le signe que j'attendais, pour avoir envie de vivre à nouveau.

Peu à peu j'appris a le connaitre un peu mieux, mais sans être déplacée sans osé lui avouer, l'effet qu'il avait sur moi c'était d ailleurs incompréhensible.

Nous étions différents mais si complice dans nos discutions relation saine, qui finissais par me rendre mélancolique de ne pouvoir savoir si je pourrai un jour espérer plus que son amitié.

La ménagère se faisait belle reprenait goût à prendre soin d'elle, effaçant les moments glauques de sa vie mortellement triste se laissant aller à la composition de poèmes enflammés à chaque fois déchirés ou froissés pour ne pas blesser, celui qui l'avais jadis aimée pour ce qu'elle était.

Que c'était il donc passé ?

Sur ce chemin de perdition, je revivais avec plaisir ses émotions que je croyais perdues à jamais, j'avais bien l'intension de rebondir et d'agir, je ne voulais plus être celle que je ne suis pas, je voulais simplement ma part de bonheur encore un peu, de la douceur de la chaleur.

Alors chaque jour j'avançais avec l'espoir de le revoir de l'apercevoir cela me suffisait, rien que de le croiser au loin dans la rue au volant ou a pied mon cœur se serrait les frissons m'irradiaient c'était tellement bon comme sensation.

Je ne pouvais occulter mes rougissements en le voyant le croisant, toujours un sourire un mot charmant une blague bien placée, il me voyait me parlait ne m'ignorait pas et c'était déjà ça.

Je finis par prendre un rythme pour le croiser quotidiennement il était le soleil de mes journées même par temps de pluie il était mon paradis ma bouffée oxygène, je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui, j'étais ensorcelée mais je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque.

Comment lui avouer sans le blesser ou l'affoler ? Oui lui avouer mes sentiments il connait déjà mon mal être les problèmes de mon couple, je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je me rabattais sur lui en désespoir de cause, non car en réfléchissant j'ai toujours recherché un homme comme lui.

Il était mon idéal mais l'était il vraiment ?

Un an déjà que nos regard s'étaient croisés, et depuis il peuplait mes nuits au point de me réveiller de peur d'avoir crié son nom et d'éveiller mon mari, ce désir grandissait au fur et a mesure que le temps passait au point de me consumer sur place, j'étais irrévocablement sous son emprise sans même lui avoir avouer quoique ce soit, j'en perdais la raison occultais tout le reste ne voyant pas que je m'enfonçais dans une dépression sans en avoir l'intention j'avais perdu toutes notion du bien et du mal ne sachant plus faire la différence , je le voulais je ne voyais que lui il était mon soleil ma drogue.

Alors un jour plus isolée et plus désespérée qu'un autre je me suis lancée je lui ai avoué mes sentiments par SMS trop peur de sa réaction peur de tomber a terre sans jamais me relever, en lui j'avais placé tant d'espoirs.

Sa réponse fut longue a venir mais arriva j'étais fébrile les mains tremblantes la poitrine oppressée par les cris de mon cœur au bord de l'éclatement, je pris le temps de m'assoir et lu sa réponse.

_**« Oh non ! Juste une patiente très sympathique**_ »

Mon cœur explosa je saignais je pleurai mes larmes ne purent s'empêcher de rouler sur mes joues, c'était la débandade dans ma tête qu'avais je fais ? Pourquoi avais-je envoyé ce SMS ?

Mais je ne pu que lui répondre qu'il était tout de même _**mon soleil ma bouffée d'oxygène je t'aime bien.**_

Pas de réponse je suis anéantie depuis je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois en voiture, et mon cœur blessé s'est affolé, mais j'ai l'impression de lui avoir fait peur, j'ai peur d'avoir perdu son amitié, je devais pourtant le revoir, et c'était assez compliqué, de refouler au fond de moi mes sentiments envers lui et la déception qui en découlais suite a mes illusions qui ne sont que les miennes, que j'ai nourries tout ce temps je n'avais plus de rempart de port d'attache plus rien pour me donner le courage d'affronter cette mascarade qu'était devenue ma vie si fade.

Allait il me rejeter m'ignorer allait il encore me parler ? Garderions-nous notre complicité ? J'étais si bouleversée qu'il me fallut prendre au plus profond de moi la force de le revoir pour savoir où j'en étais.

En me rendant à cette confrontation, je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes les yeux embués, et le cœur à sac, j'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de le revoir encore et la peur de son jugement de sa colère mais j'avais plus que tout besoin de lui besoin encore d'y croire, du revers de ma main je tentais d'essuyer les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler à flot.

J'entendis un grand bruit des klaxons des sirènes et vis un 4x4 Volvo me foncer droit dessus il ne pouvait se rabattre et moi non plus, à ce rendez vous je ne pu me rendre, du moins c'est ce que je pense car je ne me souviens plus que du choc fracassant de la tôle et des vapeurs de gasoil se déversant avant de sombrer dans se nuage cotonneux mais froid, je m'abandonnais au rêve pour y retrouver un peu de chaleur et de réconfort.

J'entendais au loin la mélodie de mon Iphone c'était lui, c'était sa sonnerie mais je ne pouvais tendre le bras je ne pouvais plus rien j'étais à mi-chemin du repos eternel je n'avais plus envie de me battre pour survivre car je l'avais certainement perdu, mais mon cœur se remis à battre luttant pour cette dernière lueur d'espoir.

Était-il trop tard ?


End file.
